


AC BigBang Drabble Collection

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the AC Big Bang reverse challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC BigBang Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> In theme 4, 'Deo gratias' = 'thanks be to God'.

Theme 1 - Faith

 

“Shaun, can I ask you something?”

“Maybe.”

“How do you deal with it?  Leaving your old life behind, learning to kill, living on the run…” 

Shaun’s look clearly said that it wasn’t any of his business, and Desmond sighed.  “It’s just…sometimes I think about my apartment and my job at the bar, and it was a crappy job and a worse apartment but they were mine.  Knowing I can never go back there…” Desmond looked away, his voice quiet.  “It hurts.”

Shaun’s face softened.  “Sometimes, you just have to believe that what you’re doing is right.  Even if it hurts.”

*****

Theme 2 - Echo

  

Although Claudia claimed he was old enough to behave better, Ezio’s favorite pastime was still watching pretty girls go by.  On the sunny bench outside Leonardo’s workshop, he admired the scenery as Leonardo sketched a very different view of Venezia.

He smiled at the women, offering flowery compliments, and Leonardo chuckled at his efforts.  “Ezio, such a scoundrel.”

“I am what I am,” he grinned shamelessly.

“True - I admit, I hope you never change.”

It was far too like what Federico had told him long ago, but Ezio still managed to smile for his friend.  “I hope so too.”

*****

Theme 3 - Communication

 

“Do you know what your problem is?” Malik exploded, temper snapping at Altaïr’s incessant pestering.

“Do tell,” Altaïr smirked coolly.

“You’re like a little boy who doesn’t know how to tell a girl he likes her, so instead he waves frogs at her and puts beetles in her hair.”

Altaïr’s smirk vanished.  “I am nothing like that.”

“You are exactly like that, always demanding my attention for childish, petty things.  If you want something, then be mature and actually ask for it.”

Altaïr spun Malik around, pinning him to the wall.  “Then consider this asking,” he said, and kissed Malik.

*****

Theme 4 - Benediction

 

Leading Mass never failed to amuse Rodrigo Borgia.  This religion, these trappings – they meant nothing to him.  He had clawed his way up through the ranks of the church, eliminating his competition as he saw fit, until he was the most powerful man in Italy.  He had murdered, and stolen, and lied.  He had lain with women and fathered children he openly acknowledged.  He had corrupted cardinals and sold his daughter into valuable marriages.  The Papacy itself was bought and sold.  There was no sin he hadn’t committed.  The hypocrisy was glorious.

“Deo gratias,” he intoned with an ironic smile.

***** 

Theme 5 – Indelible

 

As often as Ezio returned to Firenze, he never went by his old home if he could help it.  Boarded up or in use by someone else, it mattered little.  He would still be able to hear Petruccio’s innocent laughter, still see his father standing at the gate to watch for him after a late night, still trace the routes up the walls that he and Federico had always used to slip out for some mischief.  Of all the ghosts that haunted the assassin – and there were many – none were so terrible as the shades of those he had loved.


End file.
